1. Field
Embodiments relate to an electrolyte for a rechargeable lithium battery and a rechargeable lithium battery including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Batteries transform chemical energy (generated from an electrochemical redox reaction of a chemical material thereinside) into electrical energy. Batteries may be a primary battery, which should be disposed when its energy is all consumed, or a rechargeable battery, which may be many times recharged. A smaller-sized and slim rechargeable lithium battery that is used for a mobile phone, a laptop, an electric tool or the like may include a positive electrode, a negative electrode, an electrolyte, or the like. Such a battery may use a lithium metal-mixed oxide as a positive active material, a carbon material or the like as a negative active material, and an electrolyte obtained by dissolving a lithium salt in a suitable amount in an organic solvent.